elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
War of the Isle
The War of the Isle was a battle fought ostensibly between the Maormer of Pyandonea and the Altmer of the Summerset Isles in the year 3E 110.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset IslesBrief History of the Empire, Book IThe Wolf Queen, Book V The Empire and the Psijic Order were also involved in the war, as the Maormer meant to later invade the continent of Tamriel in an alliance with Potema Septim. However, the Sea Elves were ultimately unsuccessful in this venture and were pushed back to Pyandonea. History Origins Three months before the War of the Isle, a ship boarded by Maormer and King Orgnum arrived at the city of Solitude to meet with Potema Septim. During this time, Potema made an agreement with Orgnum that when the Maormer took over Tamriel, she would become Empress of the continent and lead an insurrection against her brother, Emperor Antiochus Septim. The Maormer agreed to do this for eight million gold pieces, before leaving en route to the Summerset Isles and the imminent invasions.The Wolf Queen, Book IV Pyandonean Invasion While the Pocket Guide to the Empire states that the Altmer had to call upon the aid of the Psijic Order and the Empire to help defend themselves, it was the Emperor who originally asked for the Psijic's support in defending the west coast of Tamriel from the Pyandonean fleet. The Psijic's offered their services at fifty million gold pieces, although upon reflection of the dangers that a Pyandonean invasion would have, they accepted his earlier offer of twelve million. The united alliance of the kings of Summerset, Antiochus Septim, and the Psijic Order, combining the Imperial fleet, the royal navies of Summerset, and the Psijic's magical powers, succeeded in destroying the Pyandonean invading armada. A Brief History of the Empire states that it was a freak storm which defeated King Orgnum, and legend credits the Psijic Order for conjuring the storm. However, the Brief History of the Empire books were published during the rule of Uriel Septim VII,Brief History of the Empire, Book IV who is known to have been suspicious enough of the Psijics to refuse ambassadors from Artaeum within the Imperial City.Fragment: On Artaeum The War of the Isle was the last documented appearance of King Orgnum and the Maormer.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Pyandonea It was said that the storm annihilated Orgnum's fleet, so that he was never again able to muster together enough of a force to dare another battle, although Orgnum may have also been destroyed with his fleet. Aftermath The War of the Isle was Emperor Antiochus Septim's greatest victory, although the Maormer were very nearly successful in conquering their ancient enemy, and almost took the province of Summerset away from Tamriel. While Valenwood was left unscathed, the War of the Isle ravaged the Summerset Isles,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood leading many young High Elves to begin taking a more critical view of Altmer society. Trivia *The War of the Isle is an example of how the Altmer's power, particularly its naval force, has diminished under the Third Empire of Tamriel. cs:Ostrovní válka es:Guerra de la Isla ru:Война Островов Category:Lore: Events Category:Wars Category:Lore: Third Era Events